Hot Daddy
by lilbisty
Summary: Mari lihat keseharian Arima-san sebagai ayah tunggal dari Haise yang baru berumur lima tahun.
1. Chapter 1

Arima Kishou, (32) mempunyai kehidupan seperti orang tua-orang tua di ibu kota pada umumnya. Ia dituntut untuk pintar-pintar mengakali waktu supaya bisa mengantar jemput anak semata wayangnya ke Kindergarten tepat waktu sementara setumpuk pekerjaan dan serangkaian meeting di kantor sudah senang hati menyambutnya setiap hari selama setahun. Begitu juga dengan Haise yang baru berusia lima tahun. Setiap senin sampai jumat, bocah laki-laki ini terpaksa mengikuti jadwal Papanya; bangun pagi-pagi dan tidur malam lebih awal, serta sarapan di Kindergarten yang menunya tidak pernah dia sukai. Akhir pekan adalah momen yang paling dinanti-nanti oleh keduanya; bagi Arima artinya tidur pulas sampai siang hari dan memblokir dirinya dari pekerjaannya dan bagi Haise artinya menonton tv sampai larut malam dan makan apapun yang ia suka, plus bermanja-manja dengan orang tua satu-satunya yang sangat ia cintai. Pada cerita kali ini, mari lupakan ruang lingkup Tokyo Ghoul sejenak dan melihat keseharian Arima Kishou sebagai Hot Daddy yang didambakan seluruh istri manapun di dunia.

 **Hot Daddy**

Pairs: Arima Kishou x Haise Sasaki atau lebih tepatnya DaddyArima x BabyHaise

Rated: K

Chapter 1: Pasta Gigi

Arima terbangun saat merasakan bahu kirinya diguncang oleh sebuah tangan yang mungil. Ia membuka mata sambil berusaha keras untuk tetap terlelap. Terlalu muak baginya untuk bangun pagi tiap hari dan bergegas, ia menginginkan dua hari di akhir pekan ini untuk tidak terbangun sampai siang hari seperti yang sering dilakukannya saat muda dulu. Namun hal itu hampir mustahil terjadi bila seorang anak hadir di antaramu, pada saat ini bahkan seluruh orang dewasa pun akan berharap untuk tidak punya anak.

Rasa tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah tunggal mendesak Arima untuk mengabaikan letihnya, ia lebih takut pada bayang-bayang bahaya yang akan terjadi bila membiarkan Haise bermain sendirian ketika ia terlelap.

"Papa?" Panggil Haise sambil menyilangkan kedua kaki mungilnya di punggung sang Papa, ia mengusap salah satu matanya dengan seluruh tubuh yang masih bergetar.

Arima memutar tubuh sambil mengangkat lengannya. Ia merangkul tubuh ringan Haise hingga bocah itu terbaring ke dekapannya, membuat kedua matanya kembali terbuai akibat kehangatan dan wangi khas anak-anak yang menguar dari pelukannya. Ia sudah terbiasa membangunkan Haise dengan kecupan selamat pagi di wajah anak semata wayangnya. Bibirnya akan memenuhi seluruh wajah Haise sampai ia meronta kegelian dan terbangun dengan ceria.

"Ohayou, Papa." Sahut Haise kecil dengan antusias, bocah berambut hitam putih itu mengintai sosok papanya yang lebih besar darinya itu sambil terkikik tanpa henti.

"Ohayou, Haise." Bisik Arima pada gumpalan rambut Haise yang sehalus kapas, ia mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan kepala mungil anak lima tahun itu mengusap-usap baju tidurnya.

"Apa kamu sudah bersemangat untuk hari ini?" Arima bisa merasakan persetujuan dari Haise setelahnya. Kepala mungil Haise menyelinap dari dekapannya, kedua pipinya yang merona terlihat masih sembap.

"Maukah kamu mengizinkan Papa tidur sebentar lagi?" Pintanya pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Haise, baby. Kamu terlalu empuk untuk kulepaskan, beri aku lima menit untuk tidur denganmu seperti ini okay?" Gumam Arima bersikukuh, dekapan seperti ini melemahkan kedua matanya. Ia berusaha membuat Haise kembali tertidur meskipun ia tahu Haise bukan anak yang bisa kembali tidur setelah bangun.

"No, Papa~~" Haise menggeleng sambil memberi perlawanan terhadap pelukannya.

"Tetapi kamu benar-benar seempuk boneka, sayang. Papa benar-benar tidak ingin bangun." Rajuk Papa Arima sambil menggelitik punggung Haise. Tangan besar itu menyulap kikikan bocah itu menjadi tawa yang tidak sanggup ditahan.

"Papa tidak boleh tidur lagi." Ujar Haise saat tawanya reda. "Papa sudah janji mengajakku lari pagi jadi Papa harus bangun."

"Ayo, Papa. Bangun." Seru Haise berusaha melepas dekapan kuat ayahnya yang masih gemas memeluknya.

"Oh, kamu masih ingat rupanya?"

"Yup. Minggu lalu Papa membatalkannya karena kita harus pergi ke Spring Show di Kita (a.n: Singkatan Kindergarten atau TK) jadi Papa menjanjikannya minggu ini kepadaku. Papa-harus-bangun—" Tangan mungilnya mengguncang-guncang bahu Arima.

Haise selalu mempunyai ingatan yang kuat, atau yang Arima rasa seluruh anak kecil di dunia mempunyai ingatan yang kuat tentang petualangan-petualangan menyenangkan yang dijanjikan oleh orang tua mereka, sambil tersenyum dan berusaha menguatkan seluruh panca inderanya, Arima pun akhirnya terbangun dengan sempurna. Namun sebelum ia siap memijakkan kaki, Arima menyerang pipi mungil Haise yang seempuk kapas hingga anak itu menggelinjang.

"Kamu tidak tahu betapa empuknya dirimu, sayang~~" Kalimatnya terputus oleh kecupannya. Ia bisa menangkap tawa Haise yang semakin keras dan bersemangat.

"Stop, Papa.-hihihi-Mulut Papa bau keju-hihihi." Kedua tangannya berusaha menghentikan serangan papanya, meskipun itu tidak berhasil karena berat tubuh papanya yang tiga kali lipat lebih berat.

"Apa kau lupa siapa yang membuat kita menghabiskan sebungkus keju parmesan semalam?" Tuduhnya. "Tanpa gosok gigi? biar aku cium wangi mulutmu." Haise segera mengunci bibir mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Come on, buka mulutmu sayang dan kita bandingkan siapa yang lebih bau, come on-, urgh!" Arima menutup hidungnya dan berusaha untuk terlihat menderita karena bau mulut bocah itu, Haise kembali tertawa sambil memperlihatkan giginya.

"Kamu baru saja membuatku menderita karena bau mulutmu sayang."

"Hihihi—" Bocah itu menggeleng saat Arima mengangkat tubuhnya. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan.

"Baiklah Kawan kecilku. Kau tahu apa harus kita lakukan hari ini." Diktenya sambil mengusap kepala Haise dengan lembut.

"Bangun dan lari pagi lalu kembali lagi ke rumah untuk mandi dan sarapan, lalu membereskan kekacauan tadi malam, pergi berbelanja, mengunjungi perpustakaan lalu kembali ke rumah, menyiapkan makan malam, menonton sampai larut lalu kembali tidur!" Jawab Haise dengan lantang sambil menghitung kegiatan mereka dengan jari mungilnya.

"Exactly. Tapi sebelum kita melompat ke tahap yang lebih besar itu, kamu tahu apa yang harus pertama kali dilakukan, bukan?"

"Mencuci muka dan gosok gigi?"

"Bravo, that's my boy." Arima mengusap kepala bocah itu lagi sebelum menurunkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur.

Haise mengekor di belakangnya meski ia berusaha keras untuk melewati tumpukan bed cover yang menyulitkan tubuhnya. Ia berlari menjemput ayahnya yang sudah ada sampai di kloset terlebih dahulu.

"Kamu mau gosok gigi duluan, sayang?"

"Yep!" Haise menarik pijakan kaki dari bawah wastafel dengan hati-hati kemudian berdiri diatasnya dan memutar keran air sampai suhu yang diinginkannya. Arima mengawasi gerak-gerik bocah disebelahnya dan memperingatkan anak laki-laki itu untuk melipat lengan piyamanya.

"Apa kamu dapat suhu yang diinginkan?" Ia bertanya sambil memastikan suhu air dari keran tidak terlalu panas. Arima memutar kepala keran itu dengan perlahan sampai ia yakin suhu air tidak akan membakar tangan anaknya, ia membantu Haise meraih sikat dan pasta giginya dan sisanya ia serahkan seluruhnya pada bocah berambut hitam putih itu.

Haise mengeluarkan pasta giginya sampai sebesar biji jagung dan mulai menggosok gigi depannya. Arima mengawasi Haise dari cermin besar dihadapan mereka. Memperhatikan bagaimana bocah itu berkonsentrasi dan berhati-hati saat menyikat giginya.

Orang tua dimanapun akan merasa aman bila melihat anak kecil mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri, Arima cukup bersyukur putranya menjadi salah satu dari anak-anak yang tidak memerlukan pengawasan ekstra, ia sudah cukup disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya sementara pekerjaan menjadi orang tua tunggal bukan pekerjaan yang laki-laki biasa bisa lakukan.

Arima meraih gelas disposable dari laci di sebelahnya dan memberikannya pada Haise. Bocah itu membuang residu pasta gigi dari mulutnya kemudian mengisi gelas disposable itu dengan air yang mengalir untuk berkumur.

"Sudah tiga menit, sayang?" Ia bertanya sambil meraih obat kumur untuk Haise di depan cermin.

Haise menggangguk dengan sisa air yang memenuhi dagunya.

"Good." Ia menuangkan sedikit cairan obat kumur itu di gelas Haise, lantas bocah itu meneguknya dengan ragu. Kedua pipi Haise menggembung bergantian saat ia meneguk seluruh obat kumurnya selama beberapa detik, ketika ia tidak mampu lagi bertahan dengan rasa pedas di mulutnya ia memuntahkan seluruh obat kumur itu pada wastafel dan Arima membantu untuk membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat tak nyaman.

"Papa aku tidak pernah suka rasa obat kumur itu, mulutku terasa pedas."

"Apa kamu lebih memilih karies merusak gigimu sampai kamu tidak bisa makan coklat kesukaanmu lagi?"

"Enggak." Haise menggeleng dengan ketakutan membayangkan dirinya tidak bisa makan coklat lagi.

"Tuh kan? Berkumur dengan obat kumur itu bukan apa-apa lagi saat kamu bisa menikmati seluruh coklat-coklatmu, bukan?" Haise menyandarkan dagunya di ujung keramik wastafel yang dingin, ia memperhatikan Arima yang sedang mengisi odol di sikat giginya dengan mata hitamnya yang penasaran.

"Apakah obat kumur itu benar-benar membuat karies menjauhi gigiku?"

"Yeah, sure." Jawab Arima sekenanya kemudian memasukan kepala sikat gigi itu ke mulutnya.

"Tetapi Papa, Shirazu dan Saiko bilang aku tidak harus menggosok gigiku setiap hari, mereka bilang pasta gigi itu justru merusak gigiku dan akan membuat gigiku jadi seperti gigi Miss Akira."

"Yeah?" Tanya Papanya dengan antusias, mulutnya masih di penuhi oleh kepala sikat gigi.

"Yeah, Miss Akira punya gigi ekstra disini-menunjukkan gigi taring kiri sebelah atas- Shirazu dan Saiko bilang pasta gigi yang dipakai Miss Akira membuat giginya tumbuh dua kali lebih banyak, Papa."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Tidak Papa, Papa harusnya melihat gigi Miss Akira, dia punya gigi ekstra yang tumbuh dari pasta gigi!" Jelas bocah berambut hitam putih itu dengan dramatis. Dan penjelasan itu sukses membuat Arima memuntahkan seluruh busa dimulutnya, ia membasuh mulutnya dengan air sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Sayang, pasta gigi tidak bisa menumbuhkan gigi ekstra. Itu namanya gingsul dan itu terjadi karena ada gigi baru yang sudah tumbuh sebelum gigi bayimu lepas."

"Jadi pasta gigi yang dipakai Miss Akira tidak menumbuhkan gigi ekstra? Apakah pasta gigiku bisa?"

"No, baby." Arima berkumur sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Semua pasta gigi tidak bisa menumbuhkan gigi ekstra, gingsul itu terjadi secara alamiah sayang bukan karena pasta gigi."

"Apakah gigiku akan terlihat seperti gigi Miss Akira saat aku dewasa nanti, Papa?"

"Tidak, sayang. Selama aku yang mengawasi gigimu dan kamu merawat gigimu dengan baik, gigimu akan tumbuh sempurna tanpa gigi ekstra."

"Dengar, tugas dua benda ini- ia mengangkat pasta gigi dan obat kumur dari depan cermin- adalah berperang mati-matian untuk melindungi gigimu dari karies yang ingin menjajah gigimu, okay? mereka bukan ramuan yang dibuat untuk menciptakan gigi ekstra, sayang. Katakan padaku apakah Shirazu dan Saiko rajin menggosok gigi?"

"Tentu tidak, karena mereka takut gigi mereka tumbuh dua kali lebih banyak."

"Dan kamu bisa lihat sendiri gigi-gigi mereka. Papa yakin anak Papa adalah murid dengan deretan gigi yang paling bersih di kelas, bukan begitu?" Ungkap Arima setelah mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk bersih. Ia merunduk dan mencuil hidung anaknya. "Kamu bisa jelaskan pada Shirazu dan Saiko kalau pasta gigi bukan penyebab gigi ekstra Miss Akira, setuju?" Bocah berumur lima tahun itu pun menyetujuinya dengan semangat dan mereka pun meninggalkan kloset untuk bergegas.

Arima menggiring Haise ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Haise melompat sambil berlari seperti kangguru. Bocah itu tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya karena akhirnya kegiatan yang di impikan bersama papanya terlaksana hari ini, tanpa buang waktu ia segera membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya dan membiarkan ayahnya memilih pakaian untuk dirinya.

Bocah berambut hitam putih itu bisa saja memilih untuk tetap tenang, namun ada hal penting yang mengganggu pemikiran mungilnya sehingga ia kembali berkicau. "Papa lupa pakai kacamata, boleh aku yang mengambilkannya untuk Papa?"

"Oh," Tidak heran penglihatannya begitu buram disini, lagi-lagi Arima lupa mengenakan kacamatanya. "Terima kasih, sayang. Kamu benar-benar sebaik malaikat. Apa kamu tahu dimana aku meletakkannya?"

"Apakah di atas laci di sebelah tempat tidur?"

"Tepat, sayang. Kamu bisa mengambil mereka disana."

Haise menghilang secepat cheetah sebelum Arima menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sempurna dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa kacamata ditangannya dengan hati-hati. Ia menawarkan kacamata dari kedua tangan mungilnya itu kepada Papanya tercinta.

"Terima kasih, Haise. Sekarang Papa bisa melihat lebih baik." Ujar Papa Arima sambil meletakkan kacamata itu dimatanya. Ia menarik baju mungil dari laci paling atas kemudian menawarkannya pada Haise yang ada dibelakangnya.

Haise menyambut kaos berbahan jersey itu dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian bergegas mendekati tempat tidur kecilnya dan mulai membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu. Haise kecil memasukkan kepalanya ke lubang kaos berwarna merah itu dengan tidak sabar sehingga kakinya terantuk dan membuatnya terjerembap ke tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Ouch!" Pekiknya teredam oleh kaosnya sendiri, Arima berbalik dan memperingatinya supaya lebih pelan dan berhati-hati. Ia bergegas menyambangi Haise dan membantunya mengeluarkan kepala mungilnya.

"Pelan-pelan, nak. Ini bukan hari senin jadi kita tidak perlu buru-buru, kamu punya banyak waktu." Jelas Papa Arima dengan lembut saat ia menarik kaos mungil itu hingga melewati kepala anak laki-lakinya.

"Sorry, Papa." Seru bocah mungil itu sambil tersenyum. Selanjutnya Arima duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mengawasi Haise sampai ia selesai memakai kaosnya, tangan mungilnya memungut piyamanya yang teronggok di lantai, kemudian masih sambil terduduk berusaha melipat bajunya terlebih dahulu dengan susah payah. Bocah itu berkonsentrasi melipat lengan piyama yang panjang supaya rapi tanpa mempedulikan papanya yang tengah tersenyum mengawasinya. Ia senang melihat bayi mungilnya kini tumbuh menjadi jagoan kecil yang mandiri dan antusias untuk meringankan tugasnya.

"Papa, aku butuh celana sekarang." Sahut Haise yang sudah selesai melipat seluruh piyamanya meski lipatannya tidak sempurna. Matanya yang bundar mengerjap-ngerjap merefleksikan kepolosan pemikiran anak kecil. Ia menunggu dengan sopan hingga Papanya kembali dan membawakannya celana dan kaos kaki untuk dikenakan.

"Terima kasih, Papa." Miss Akira dan Papanya selalu mengajarkan terima kasih kapanpun seseorang melakukan sesuatu untukmu, dan Haise telah sejak lama menanamkan pemikiran tersebut di benaknya. Pemuda kecil itu berdiri dan menarik celana jogger mininya hingga ke batas perut dan terakhir, ia menutup kedua kaki kecilnya dengan kaos kaki bermotif bola.

"Bagus, sayang. Sekarang kamu bisa pakai sepatu dan menungguku di lorong. Jangan membuka pintu sebelum papa disana, mengerti?"

"Baik, papa." Kemudian ia melompat sampai ke lorong. Haise kecil menarik sepatu olahraganya dari rak kemudian memakainya dengan mencoba membedakan mana yang kanan dan kiri terlebih dahulu.

Papa Arima tidak butuh waktu lama untuk salin baju, setelah Haise mengencangkan velcro terakhir disepatunya, Arima muncul dari balik pintu dengan setelan running suit berwarna abu-abu, ia menenteng jaket olahraga dan jam tangan berukuran mini untuk Haise.

Papanya berjongkok demi memakaikan jaket olahraga itu kepada Haise kecil, bocah itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya agar Papa Arima bisa memasangkan jam tangan untuknya.

"Kamu tidak ingin ke kamar mandi, sayang? Atau minum mungkin?" Arima selalu menegaskan kedua hal itu sebelum mereka pergi kemanapun, ia tidak mau bepergian dengan Haise yang rewel minta pipis atau merengek kehausan, selain itu mencari toilet umum higienis di Tokyo merupakan hal yang sulit.

"No, Papa." Haise menggeleng dengan sopan sambil memperhatikan Papa yang sedang menyematkan jam tangannya.

"Apa kamu yakin sayang?"

"Yakin, Papa." Tutur Haise kecil meyakinkan sang Papa kalau ia baik-baik saja. Mata bundarnya menyiratkan kemantapan hati yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata ayahnya. Arima membelai kepala anak semata wayangnya itu sebelum ia beranjak dan mulai memakai sepatu olahraganya.

Haise kecil berjongkok di depan Arima sambil berkonsentrasi memperhatikan kedua tangan Papanya yang tengah membuat simpul tali sampai sepatunya menjadi kencang. Ia menjulurkan salah satu kakinya mendekati kaki sang Papa.

"Papa, apakah kakiku akan sebesar kakimu saat aku dewasa nanti?"

"Tentu sayang." Jawab Arima hampir tersedak, bukan kali ini saja anak satu-satunya itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatnya terlihat kikuk. "Tapi aku harap tidak, sayang. Aku harap kakimu tidak sebesar kakiku nanti." Ia memutuskan mengubah jawabannya untuk melihat reaksi putranya selanjutnya.

"Kok gitu? Padahal aku ingin punya kaki sebesar kaki Papa supaya aku bisa menendang preman-preman yang akan menjahati Papa."

"Benarkah?"

"Mm-hhm!" Gumamnya mengangguk dengan mantap. Haise kecil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil melompat, "Aku ingin menjadi setinggi Papa saat dewasa nanti. Bukankah itu menyenangkan, Papa?"

"Kamu bisa jadi apapun, sayang. Tapi sebelum tumbuh setinggi Papa, aku rasa kita perlu sedikit peregangan, bukan begitu? Apa kamu sudah siap?"

"Yup!" Jawab Haise kecil dengan lantang, ia mengekor di belakang Papanya yang tengah membuka pintu. Arima mencoba memastikan lagi pada Haise apakah ia haus atau ingin ke toilet atau tidak kemudian mematikan saluran listrik dari saklarnya dan menutup pintu apartemennya dari luar.

-To Be Continued-

Saya memutuskan untuk menyulap Arima sebagai orang tua tunggal karena saya gak sanggup berduka untuk Arima-san di chapter 83 T_T

Buat penggemar Arima diseluruh dunia, I'm with you and I know exactly how it feels, pal— *sesegukan dipojokan sambil makanin tissue*

Saya mau mohon maaf sama karakter Akira Mado karena kamu saya buat gingsul disini, saya pikir kalau kamu gingsul kamu jadi makin sexy. *langsung dihajar pake Mado's Punch*

Kritik atau saran are very welcome, saya berencana buat bikin 6 atau 7 chapter buat fic kali ini, itu juga kalau saya ga sibuk-sibuk banget ._.v

Buat yang merayakan lebaran, saya ucapkan Eid Mubarak ya, semoga lebaran kali ini berkah dan bisa ketemu lagi sama lebaran-lebaran selanjutnya.

Hasta Manana, see you next chapter 3 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot Daddy**

 **Pairs: DaddyArima x BabyKaneki**

 **Rated: K**

 **Karakter Tokyo Ghoul dan Tokyo Ghoul: Re adalah kepunyaan Sui Ishida^^**

 **Chapter 2: Kereta dan Schlosspark**

Haise melompati anak tangga terakhir dengan antusias dan berhamburan sampai ke pintu masuk apartemen tanpa mempedulikan Papanya yang sedari tadi menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya dan bergumam "Ssh, Pelankan suaramu!" Arima mengeluarkan sebundel kunci dari kantong running jacketnya kemudian menunduk dihadapan Haise.

"Dengar, kawan kecil. Aku tahu hari ini waktunya bersenang-senang. Tapi aku ingin kamu tetap disampingku, mengerti? Kita akan berlari di sepanjang trotoar sebelum sampai Schlosspark dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu berlari melebihi kecepatanku, okay sayang?"

"Baik, Papa." Angguk Haise kecil dengan polos.

"Haise, sayang. Apa kamu mengerti? Kita akan berlari di jalan raya dan itu berbahaya jadi kamu harus berjanji untuk mendengarkan Papa, setuju?" Lelaki berkacamata itu meninggikan suaranya, memperingati putra kecilnya bahwa ia punya kendali tanpa menyiratkan kekerasan. "Janji?"

"Baik, Papa. Haise berjanji." Seru bocah berambut hitam putih itu tanpa ada rasa tertekan.

"Baik, sayang. Terima kasih ya." Ucapnya tersenyum sambil membelai kepala Haise dengan lembut. Ia mendorong pintu apartemen dan secepat mungkin mengambil tangan putra kecilnya supaya Haise tidak berlari sampai ke jalanan.

Mereka berdua menyebrangi jalanan yang masih sepi dan mampir sebentar ke taman kecil tempat Haise biasa bermain. Arima mengamankan kunci apartemennya di kantong running jaketnya setelah mengungsikan Haise ke dalam taman yang ditutupi pagar tinggi.

Bocah itu segera berlari mengelilingi taman yang seluruh permukaannya di tutupi serpihan kayu lembap dengan gembira, kaki kecilnya mengitari dua ayunan di pojok pertama taman bermain itu kemudian berlari memunggungi kolam pasir, ia menambah kecepatannya saat kakinya berlari melewati jungkat-jungkit sebelum akhirnya kembali di hadapan Papanya yang sedang tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Permulaan yang bagus, atlit kecil. Tapi ingat kita harus melakukan pemanasan dulu."

"Kenapa harus pemanasan dulu, Papa? Aku kuat kok. Lagipula aku bisa berlari secepat shinkansen."

"Aku tahu, sayang. Tapi pemanasan adalah hal yang paling penting di olahraga manapun."

"Lihat," Arima bertumpu pada lututnya supaya ia sejajar dengan tinggi Haise. "Saat kamu berolahraga, otot tubuhmu akan bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Jadi pemanasan tubuh diperlukan supaya otot-otot ditubuhmu-ia menggenggam betis mungil Haise-terbiasa sebelum mereka bekerja keras. Seperti Papa yang selalu memanaskan mobil sebelum kita berangkat, bukan? Aku pernah tidak memanaskan mobilku sehari dan bisa tebak apa yang terjadi? Mobilku mogok. Tubuhmu juga akan bernasib sama kalau kamu tidak melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, sayang."

"Aw, Papa. Hentikan! Hentikan! Kakiku sakit!" Haise menjerit saat Papanya meremas-remas kedua betisnya.

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan sayang. Itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan kok." Sanggah Arima sambil memperhatikan wajah cemberut putranya. "Kamu tahu, saat aku melakukan hal itu aku juga melatih tubuhmu supaya tubuhmu kebal terhadap sakit. Bukankah kamu mau tumbuh tinggi supaya kamu bisa menghajar preman-preman yang menggangguku?" Lanjutnya sambil membelai kedua pipi Haise yang menggembung. Putra semata wayangnya itu menatapnya dengan jengkel dan ekspresi kesal yang justru menggemaskan.

"Tetapi kakiku tetap terasa sakit. Papa terlalu kuat menekan kakiku." Protes Haise yang langsung dihujani kecupan di kedua pipi bulatnya.

Setelah puas menciumi pipi putranya dan meyakinkannya lagi bahwa kakinya akan baik-baik saja, Arima kembali berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang terbentang. "Sekarang dalam hitunganku, atlit kecil. Rentangkan tangan dan tegakkan punggungmu."

Haise kembali bergairah saat Papanya mulai mempraktikan pemanasan, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke kiri dan kanan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Punggungmu, Haise. Tegakkan punggungmu." Arima menunjukkan punggung tegaknya yang dalam sekejap diikuti oleh Haise, meskipun tidak sempurna.

"OK, aku ingin kamu melipat tanganmu sampai ke dada, ayunkan dua kali lalu rentangkan tanganmu lagi seperti semula, mengerti?"

Haise kecil meniru gerakan Papanya dengan kikuk, matanya tidak lepas dari gerakan tangan Arima sementara suara tawa tak berhenti keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Bagus, sayang. Sekarang kita lakukan sekali lagi sambil berhitung sampai 8, okay? Bersediakah kamu berhitung sampai 8?" Bahkan sebelum Arima menyelesaikan perintahnya bocah berambut hitam putih itu sudah berseru "Aku yang menghitung! aku yang menghitung!"

Haise melipat tangan ke dadanya dan mengayunkannya dua kali sebelum kembali merentangkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil berhitung hingga 8. Ia mengulang kembali hitungannya sampai Papanya berkata cukup.

Bocah enerjik itu membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar dan menaruh kedua tangan di pinggangnya seperti yang dilakukan sang Papa kemudian mengayunkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan dengan gembira, sesekali ia berhenti untuk memastikan Papanya belum merubah gerakan pemanasan yang disukainya itu.

Kali ini Haise membawa salah satu lutut ke dadanya, ia berkali-kali kehilangan keseimbangan sebelum hitungan ke-8, kegigihan di wajahnya membuat Arima benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menghujani pipi bulatnya dengan kecupan. Ia mengakhiri pemanasan dengan gerakan lari ditempat dan melompat setinggi-tingginya-Haise hanya melompat-lompat di tempat sambil berkata, "Lihat, Papa. Aku lebih tinggi darimu!"

Arima menuntun putra semata wayangnya keluar dari taman dan terlebih dahulu memperingati putranya supaya benar-benar berlari di sebelahnya untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, Haise meresponnya dengan anggukan dramatis dan berjanji untuk tidak berlari jauh dari Papanya.

Setelah Haise berkata, "Aku berjanji" dua kali, Arima melepaskan pergelangan tangan mungil Haise dengan was-was dan membiarkan Haise berlari mengikutinya. Ia menoleh sesekali ke belakang, memastikan tidak ada pengendara sepeda yang melintas atau ngebut di trotoar. Haise kecil berusaha menyamakan kecepatan larinya dengan langkah lari ayahnya yang lebar-lebar, wajahnya mulai bersemu karena kewalahan.

"Lihat ke depan sayang, kamu bisa tersandung." Laki-laki berkacamata itu memperingatkan, Haise segera melihat ke depan. Arima berusaha menempel dengan putranya sepanjang waktu, berusaha mempertahankan kecepatan larinya sambil sesekali melirik ke Haise kalau-kalau ia keluar jalur.

"Bagus, Haise. Pertahankan." Komentarnya melihat Haise yang sudah bisa mengadaptasikan tubuhnya.

Bocah berambut hitam putih itu tidak merespon komentar sang Papa, kaki kecil mengayun bergantian dengan lincah, suhu tubuhnya mulai naik.

Arima menengok keadaan Haise sekali lagi sebelum kembali fokus pada gerakan kakinya, terakhir kali jogging seperti ini yaitu pada awal musim dingin sebelum pergantian tahun, ia membutuhkan 45 menit sampai tubuhnya benar-benar panas berbeda dengan kali ini yang mana ia sudah merasakan perubahan suhu tubuhnya. Ia mengusahakan napasnya beriringan dengan langkah kakinya agar staminanya bertahan lebih lama, Arima menemukan bocah itu hampir melebihi kecepatannya. Ia benar-benar merasa tua sekarang melihat makhluk kecil di sebelahnya bisa mengalahkan kecepatannya tanpa terlihat ngos-ngosan. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum melihat bagian kecil dari dirinya tumbuh semakin kuat dan semakin besar dari hari ke hari, ia jadi mengerti apa yang dimaksud tentang kebanggaan menjadi orang tua; memikirkan bagaimana waktu menyulap bayi mungilnya kemarin sore menjadi jagoan yang bisa diandalkan, melihat buah hatinya itu mempelajari hal-hal baru dari hari ke hari benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis karena gembira.

Arima kembali menatap jalanan di depannya dan menemui persimpangan kecil yang lengang, ia melihat kondisi putranya lagi sambil menimbang untuk berhenti dan menyebrangkannya atau lanjut berlari seperti itu, semakin mereka mendekat rambu yang menyala diseberang jalan masih berwarna hijau sehingga ia putuskan untuk terus berlari sampai ke sebrang jalan tanpa menuntun Haise.

"Lihat, Papa! Persimpangan!" Pekik Haise memecah konsentrasinya, bocah itu masih berlari sambil menunjuk persimpangan di depannya dengan telunjuk kecilnya. "Haruskah kita berhenti, Papa?"

"Ya, sayang. Kamu bisa berhenti sekarang." Ia memuji putranya atas kesadarannya tertib di jalan raya. Alhasil, laki-laki berkacamata itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menerobos karena tidak ingin mengajari anak satu-satunya ini ceroboh dalam berlalu lintas.

Arima segera menarik tangan Haise sambil memperingatkannya untuk tidak berlari di zebra cross nanti. Mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti di ujung trotoar yang sepi, hanya ada beberapa pengendara sepeda dari seberang persimpangan yang menyebrang.

Arima mencoba untuk memicu ingatan Haise tentang apa yang harus dilakukan saat seperti ini, "Jadi, sayang. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

Bocah itu masih berusaha mengatur napasnya saat ia ditanyai Papanya. "Lihat ke kanan dan kiri, pastikan tidak ada mobil atau truk yang lewat." Jawab bocah itu sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri mereka yang lengang. "Lalu,—ia menarik napas dalam-dalam—jangan lupa memastikan lampu penyebrangan berwarna hijau." Tuturnya saat melihat rambu penyebrangan yang masih berwarna hijau.

"Kerja bagus, kawan kecil. Apakah kita bisa menyebrang sekarang?" Arima memutuskan untuk membiarkan Haise yang membuat keputusan, ia ingin menilai respon putranya.

"Yup!" Haise mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia mendapat pujian dari Papanya lagi dan berjalan beriringan dengan Arima di zebra cross. Arima membimbing Haise kecilnya hingga melewati silang persimpangan lainnya. Kali ini bahu jalan yang mereka lalui lebih lebar dan berpagar besi, Arima melepaskan tangan Haise tanpa rasa khawatir, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Schlosspark, ia masih menoleh ke belakang sesekali memastikan tidak ada pengendara sepeda yang lewat dengan kecepatan tidak wajar.

Haise kecil menyapa pejalan kaki yang ia temui dengan ceria, terutama saat melihat pejalan kaki yang berjalan dengan hewan peliharaan mereka, ia akan melirik ke Papanya sambil menjelaskan betapa lucunya hewan-hewan itu dan bocah itu bisa melihat Papanya mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua melewati satu persimpangan lagi setelah berbelok mengikuti bahu jalan, kemudian berlari lagi di bahu jalan yang semakin melebar setelahnya. Mereka semakin mendekat ke jalan raya, suara bising khas jalan raya mulai menghiasi pendengaran mereka.

Arima mengawasi putranya untuk yang kesekian kali, bocah kecil itu masih fokus berlari di kecepatan yang bisa di jangkaunya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan segera menemui gadis diatas sepeda beberapa meter dibelakangnya, Arima memperlambat larinya untuk melindungi anak laki-lakinya dari belakang. Ketika si pengendara sepeda mendekat, mereka bisa mendengar gadis itu memperingati mereka dengan bell-nya. Arima seramah mungkin membalas sapaan gadis diatas sepeda itu, sementara gadis itu masih memperhatikan dirinya dan Haise sampai ia menghilang di belokan.

Haise memastikan dirinya berada di ruang lingkup papanya, matanya memperhatikan betapa sibuknya Arima memperhatikan jalan dan menjaga dirinya sampai mereka berhenti lagi di persimpangan terakhir di ujung jalan itu. Haise kecil belum begitu mengerti namun semua toko dan restoran yang ada di jalanan itu belum ada yang buka.

Mereka tiba di ujung jalan yang langsung berbatasan dengan jalan raya dan sungai di tengahnya, belokan ke kiri tempat gadis bersepeda tadi menghilang adalah akses bus menuju bandara dan tengah kota, sedangkan arah mereka menunggu adalah pertigaan dari dan menuju jalan raya, jembatan penyebrangan yang melintasi sungai dan jalan layang untuk kereta. Dibalik jembatan penyebrangan itu terdapat stasiun kereta dengan bahu jalan yang hanya bisa di lewati oleh pengemudi sepeda. Mereka akan menyebrang untuk bisa naik ke jembatan tersebut agar bisa sampai Schlosspark. Tangganya menutupi hampir 80% bahu jalan sehingga pengendara sepeda yang lewat harus menuntun sepedanya agar tidak mencelakai orang lain, walaupun ada-ada saja pengemudi ceroboh yang masih berada di sepeda mereka dan tidak mempedulikan orang lain. Arima menggenggam tangan Haise kecilnya erat-erat. Pendengaran mereka semakin riuh saat ada kereta yang melintas di atas mereka, sewaktu Haise masih bayi, Arima selalu mengajaknya melihat kereta yang berlalu lalang dari jembatan penyebrangan itu dan putra semata wayangnya itu akan berteriak, "Kereta, kereta" dengan bahasa bayi yang hanya di mengerti Arima.

Haise menanti dengan tenang sampai rambu penyebrangan berwarna hijau selain itu ia juga harus mengatur napasnya seusai berlari. Arima langsung menyeret tubuhnya dengan cepat sampai ke sebrang jalan karena ia tahu betul pertigaan ini cukup berbahaya, Haise setengah berlari supaya bisa menyesuaikan kecepatan papanya.

Arima menggiring Haise untuk menaiki anak tangga paling kiri terlebih dahulu sambil memperingatkan putranya supaya naik perlahan tanpa ada desakan untuk terburu-buru. Laki-laki berkacamata itu mengikuti di belakangnya sambil terus memegangi tangan putra tunggalnya, ia melarang Haise untuk menyentuh railing tangga karena alasan kebersihan.

Haise kecil berusaha menaiki anak tangga yang curam tersebut hingga ia terengah-engah. Papanya membantu menyeka keringat yang sudah membasahi keningnya sembari mengusulkan supaya tetap tenang dan fokus mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan pendakian.

"Sedikit lagi sayang kita hampir sampai." Arima berkata menyemangati putranya yang seperti akan pingsan.

Mereka menyelesaikan anak tangga terakhir bertepatan dengan melintasnya kereta Commuter dari arah utara, seketika kelelahan yang ada ditubuh kecil Haise menghilang saat ia melihat kendaraan panjang itu melintas dengan gagah dari kejauhan.

"Papa, bisakah kita berhenti sebentar disini?" Pinta Haise kecil penuh harap.

"Tentu, sayang." Arima langsung menyetujui tanpa pertimbangan lebih dulu. Mereka berjalan di sepanjang pagar baja tinggi yang membentang memisahkan jembatan penyebrangan ini dengan jalur kereta.

"Papa, bisakah kita menunggu sampai kereta cepat lewat?" Tanya Haise saat mereka tiba di titik yang tepat untuk melihat kereta yang melintas. Papanya menyetujui sambil tersenyum, ia masih memegang pergelangan Haise supaya ia tidak kabur dan menyusahkan pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Maukah Papa menggendongku? Aku tidak bisa menonton keretanya dengan jelas."

"Melihat, sayang. Menonton itu hanya bisa kamu lakukan saat kamu di depan tv atau sirkus." Koreksi laki-laki berkacamata itu sambil mengangkat tubuh jagoan kecilnya. Haise menghadiahi pipi Arima dengan kecupan sebelum ia melingkari kedua lengan ke lehernya dengan manja. Arima lagi-lagi bersyukur punya anak yang peka terhadap kasih sayang, ia membalas kecupan putranya itu dengan membelai kepalanya dengan lembut. Mereka berdua masih memantau ke kanan dan ke kiri, menanti lewatnya kereta cepat favorit Haise dari ke empat lajur kereta yang tersedia dengan penasaran. Dari rel paling jauh arah selatan sebuah Commuter tampak kembali melintas setelah berhenti memuat penumpang di stasiun yang terlihat beberapa puluh meter dari tempat mereka.

"Lihat, Papa!" Seru Haise kecil sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya, sayang. Papa bisa lihat dengan jelas." Sahutnya lantang, suara mereka hampir teredam oleh bunyi kereta yang lewat.

Haise tertawa dengan gembira sambil melambaikan tangannya hingga kereta itu menjauh dari penglihatannya.

"Papa, apakah kereta tadi mempunyai nama?" Tanya Haise kecil merujuk ke kereta yang baru saja menjauh.

"Tentu saja, sayang." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk kepada Haise. "Mereka memiliki nama, tentu saja. Namun nama mereka berbeda dibanding namamu. Para masinis memberikan mereka nama dengan kode yang terdiri dari angka, bukan dengan huruf. Kau tahu, angka?" Jelasnya saat kedua mata putranya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

"Angka, Papa? Kenapa harus pakai angka? Apakah pak masinis tidak mengerti huruf? Mungkin aku bisa mengajari mereka."

"Bukan, sayang. Mereka memberikan angka karena kereta-kereta itu lahir ditempat yang sama pada waktu yang berdekatan, jadi ketika kereta itu rusak atau sakit, pak masinis hanya tinggal membawa mereka ke tempat yang sesuai dengan kode mereka dan melapor pada dokter spesialis yang menciptakan kereta itu. Kamu mengerti?"

"Dokter, Papa? Apakah kereta juga memiliki dokter?"

"Tentu, sayang. Mereka punya dokter sama sepertimu. Bedanya, mereka diberi julukan Mekanik. Mereka akan mengobati kereta-kereta yang sakit itu hingga sembuh." Arima mencuri kesempatan untuk menyambar pipi bulat Haise yang menggemaskan.

"Apakah kereta juga bisa demam sepertiku, Papa?"

"Tentu, sayang. Menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika kereta itu disuruh mengangkut penumpang seharian tanpa ada istirahat? Mereka sama sepertiku atau kamu, mesin mereka punya batas kelelahan sayang, kalau mereka tidak berisitirahat mereka akan sakit dan mogok."

"Sama seperti mobil Papa?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Apa nama mobil Papa juga dari angka?"

"Ya, sayang. Mobilku namanya terdiri dari deretan angka, karena aku tidak menyukainya aku memberikannya nama sendiri."

"Benarkah?" Tanya bocah itu antusias. "Bisakah aku memberinya nama juga?"

"Kamu bisa memberi nama pada mobilmu sendiri, sayang. Mobil itu punyaku jadi aku berhak menamakan mobil itu."

"Kumohon, Papa?"

"Hm?" Gumam Arima pura-pura berpikir. "Baiklah, sayang. Tapi satu nama saja, oke? Pilih satu."

"Yeay!" Jerit bocah kecil dalam gendongannya itu tak lupa ia mengecup Papanya seraya berkata, "Terima kasih, Papa. Haise sayang Papa."

"Ahh, lihat!" Pekik Arima ketika kereta cepat melintas tanpa suara dengan gagah dari arah utara di lajur ketiga.

"WOOOW! KERETA CEPAT! KERETA CEPAT!" Teriak putra semata wayangnya itu dengan sangat antusias, wajahnya terlihat sesegar seperti baru dibelikan mainan baru. Ia belum berhenti melambai pada kereta panjang itu sampai gerbong terakhir menghilang dari penglihatan mereka.

Beberapa pejalan kaki ikut tertawa melihat tingkah polos Haise, namun ada beberapa juga yang terlihat tidak nyaman dan terganggu.

"Aku rasa cukup melihat kereta cepatnya, Sayang. Schlosspark sudah menanti kita." Ucap Arima sambil menurunkan Haise. Pemuda kecil itu menyetujui karena sudah merasa puas bisa melihat kereta idolanya. Mereka berdua kembali berlari beriringan setelah menuruni anak tangga.

Jarak Schlosspark dari jembatan raksasa itu tidak terlalu jauh, bahkan faktanya setengah bagian dari jembatan penyebrangan merupakan bagian dari Schlosspark. Area taman kota itu cukup besar, terdiri dari danau kecil yang bisa berubah jadi tempat ice skating saat musim dingin tiba, hutan mini dengan pohon-pohon ek yang hijau dan menentramkan biasanya para lansia menghabiskan waktu mereka disini, kemudian terdapat wahana skateboard, sepatu roda, lapangan basket, tenis meja, taman bermain anak usia 8-15 tahun, beberapa titik keran air minum, taman bunga yang mekar dengan sempurna di musim semi dan area yang paling disukai oleh Haise yaitu area melompat trampolin.

Mereka terlebih dulu melewati danau kecil dan hutan yang sejuk dan hijau, mereka bisa melihat jalanan yang mereka lalui dari seberang sini, air sungainya jernih membiaskan sinar matahari yang semakin tinggi, sudah ada beberapa orang yang mengisi bangku-bangku dihutan mini tersebut. Arima masih harus menempel pada Haise karena terdapat kemungkinan anak-anak ceroboh yang melintas dengan skateboard mereka. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dari balik kacamatanya, memastikan jalur yang mereka lewati aman dan kosong, sehingga bayangan kecelakaan atau hal-hal buruk lainnya tidak terjadi.

Mereka berlari di jalan setapak kecil yang terbuat dari batu. Haise mempercepat gerakan kakinya saat menerima sinyal aman dari Papanya. Ia berlari melewati Papanya hingga mereka keluar dari hutan dan dihadapkan oleh taman berumput hijau yang segar. Pemuda cilik itu berbelok ke lapangan berumput dan meluncur seperti roket kecil, kaki kecilnya berlari sampai ke atas bukit.

"Lihat Papa!" Jeritnya kegirangan. "Sekarang aku lebih tinggi darimu! Hahaha!" Kedua kakinya menuruni bukit tanpa rasa takut kemudian kembali menghampiri Papanya yang tengah berlari di trek lari yang tersedia.

"Mau lihat siapa yang lebih cepat sampai trampolin, sayang?" Tanya pria berkacamata itu memperhatikan putranya yang tidak berhenti melompat-lompat.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga kita akan berlari dengan cepat sampai wahana trampolin. Siap?"

"Yeahh!" Jerit bocah berambut hitam putih itu sambil menawarkan diri untuk berhitung. Saat Haise selesai menghitung sampai angka tiga, mereka berdua berlari sekencang yang mereka bisa, Arima mendahului putra satu-satunya itu dengan mudah, sementara Haise kecil tengah berjuang mempertipis jarak dengan Papanya.

"Aku pikir kamu lebih cepat dariku, sayang." Teriak laki-laki berambut putih itu memotivasi putranya, ia memutar badannya ke belakang dan berlari mundur, memperhatikan wajah menggemaskan Haise yang sedang berjuang mengejarnya, Haise lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat kemampuan ayahnya berlari mundur, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan terakhirnya untuk mengejar sang Papa yang sebentar lagi sudah mencapai garis finish.

"Yeah! Papa menang." Ucap Arima saat ia melangkah di wahana trampolin yang didominasi hijau. Haise masih berada jauh di belakangnya, ia membungkuk sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, menunggu buah hatinya menyelesaikan sisa treknya dengan sabar, ketika Haise semakin mendekat dan berada di jangkauannya, ia mengangkat tubuh anak itu dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Selamat sayang, kamu berhasil." Bisik Arima mengabaikan peluh yang mengalir di wajah putranya. Ia mencium sembari menyeka keringat dari muka bulat Haise yang bersemu kelelahan.

"Apa kamu haus?" Tanpa perlu menunggu respon Haisepun ia sudah tahu bahwa makhluk kecil ini kehausan. Ia lantas membawa Haise sampai ke keran air minum terdekat. Arima menurunkan Haise dan mencoba air keran umum itu terlebih dahulu, ia membuka mulutnya dan meneguk air yang menyembur ke atas dengan hati-hati. Haise memperhatikan aksi Papanya sambil terkikik.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan, kawan kecilku?" Tuduh Arima mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian meletakkan salah satu kakinya diatas batu besar di sebelah sumber air buatan itu dan mengangkat tubuh Haise hingga ia bisa duduk dipahanya, tangannya membimbing kedua tangan Haise agar berpegangan pada tepian keran lalu dengan perlahan merundukkan tubuh putranya hingga mulutnya bisa meraih air yang masih menyembur.

"Telan perlahan, sayang." Bisik Arima membimbing bocah berambut hitam putih itu supaya tidak tersedak, anak itu berhenti sendiri sampai rasa hausnya hilang.

Haise kecil sudah membuka sepatunya terlebih dahulu dan berlari secepat angin menuju salah satu trampolin yang berada disana.

"Haise, kamu belum merapikan sepatumu dengan benar!" Ucap Arima melihat sepatu anak laki-laki itu berserakan di pintu masuk wahana sementara Haise sudah mengabaikan kehadirannya dan mulai melompat-lompat di trampolin yang tersedia.

Anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil, pikir Arima. Mereka akan mengabaikan tanggung jawab mereka segera setelah ada mainan baru di depan mereka, begitu pula dengan Haise. Arima meletakkan sepatunya dengan rapi di bibir wahana dan menyusuri permukaan karbon yang menyelimuti area melompat-lompat tersebut hingga menemukan tempat putranya melompat-lompat.

"Haise, kamu belum merapikan sepatumu, nak." Gumam Arima berusaha membujuk bocah itu, namun ia tidak mendapat respon dari Haise kecuali jeritan-jeritan riang saat ia melompat lebih tinggi di trampolinnya.

"Haise, apa kamu dengar kata-kataku?"

"Uh-huh." Respon Haise sekenanya.

"Tolong lakukan seperti apa yang kuminta, nak. Sekarang."

"Tunggu sebentar, Papa. Aku akan melompat tinggi terlebih dahulu." Ungkap pemuda kecil itu memohon penundaan.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku ingin kamu melakukannya. Sekarang." Sanggah Arima sambil menggeleng, ia masih berusaha bersikap lembut pada Haise.

"Tunggu." Celetuk bocah kecil itu masih melompat-lompat pada trampolinnya. Arima pun menunggunya dengan sabar, ia menghitung sendiri sampai hitungan ketiga namun tidak kunjung melihat anaknya beraksi seperti yang ia minta.

"Haise, aku memintamu untuk merapikan sepatumu, sekarang juga!" Hardiknya menginterupsi kesenangan putra kecilnya. Haise kecil tampak terkejut saat mood Papanya tiba-tiba berubah. Anak itu sedikit bergidik melihat aura disiplin yang terpancar dari tatapan Papanya. "Sekarang juga."

Kegugupan masih terlihat dari kedua mata Haise. Ia menyanggupi permintaan papanya sedetik kemudian, "Baik, Papa." Pemuda kecil itu mengangguk lemah sambil berlari ke arahnya masuk tadi, Arima melihat perilaku putranya dari kejauhan sambil menyesal telah meninggikan suaranya, Haise mengangkat kedua sepatunya dan tanpa sengaja menemukan sepatu papanya, bocah itu meletakkan kedua sepatunya persis disebelah sepatu Arima sambil merapikan dua pasang sepatu itu sesuai yang diinginkannya, Haise kembali menghampiri trampolinnya segera setelah ia selesai merapikan sepatunya.

"Aku melihatmu merapikan sepatuku, sayang." Ujar Arima menangkup kedua pipi Haise yang menggemaskan. "Terima kasih banyak, ya. Maafkan Papa tadi menakutkanmu." Ia menyerang kedua pipi Haise dengan ciuman-ciuman penuh cinta, pemuda cilik itu kembali sumringah dan membalas ciuman yang diterimanya. Arima membelai kepala Haise dengan lembut seraya membuka jaket putra kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah sekarang aku ingin melihat jagoan kecilku ini melompat sampai ke angkasa." Ungkapnya melepas jam tangan yang di pakai Haise. "Apa kamu bisa melakukannya, sayang?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" Sahut Haise berapi-api. "Lihat saja, Papa. Aku akan melompat sampai ke bulan."

Arima tertawa mengiyakan reaksi anak semata wayangnya itu. "Baiklah sayang, kita punya sepuluh menit disini jadi kamu bisa melompat sesuka hati sebelum kita melanjutkan lari pagi kita, setuju?"

"Setuju!" Haise berjinjit sampai ke trampolinnya dan mulai melompat-lompat dengan lincah—

-To Be Continued-

a.n: Schlosspark merupakan salah satu taman hijau yang ada di distrik Wilmersdorf-Charlottenburg arah Bandara Tegel di kota Berlin. Karena lokasinya percis sebelahan sama istana Charlottenburg, makanya taman ini bernama Schlosspark, dalam bahasa Jerman, Schloss berarti istana. Saya belum pernah ke Tokyo dan tidak mengerti percis topografi kotanya, makanya saya mengadopsi tempat berdasarkan pengalaman saya saja. Taman ini kalau di akses dari subway station Mierendorffplatz memang punya jembatan penyebrangan yang bersebelahan sama jalur kereta cepat dan kereta dalam kota. Oia Schlosspark ini juga bukan nama resminya lho, saya kurang tahu nama resmi taman ini apa Cuma karena teman-teman kebanyakan nyebut Schlosspark, makanya saya ikut-ikutan bilang Schlosspark oh, satu lagi, saya agak lupa apa taman ini punya wahana trampolinnya, kalau wahana trampolinnya saya adopsi dari taman Gleisdreieck ._.v

Mohon maaf atas penjelasannya yang kepanjangan, dan mohon maaf juga kalau chapter kali ini bisa sampai 10 halaman karena tangan saya ga kunjung berhenti untuk ngetik kegiatan Papa Arima bersama Baby Haise nya.

Kritik dan Saran are welcome.

See you next chapter, Cheerio 3 3 3


End file.
